Altruistic Us
by Ryuk007
Summary: Yukino speaks out her request. Hachiman asks Yui to help her out alone. He distances himself from Yukino, in order to help her indirectly. Hachiman gets confronted by Haruno. And then starts the journey to something Genuine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is Ryuk007. This is my first FanFic, so don't expect it to be up as good as other writers in this website. Reviews will be considered thoroughly, so keep flooding the review section with ideas to improve the story. Critics are also welcome. Hope you enjoy this story (probably not, esp. this chapter).**

 **As for Yukino's request, the one I wrote is most probably crap, so if you got any ideas on what her request should be, PM me or write it down in the reviews.**

* * *

*cough* *cough*

Yukinoshita prepared herself before speaking out her request. Don't know about Yuigahama, but I for sure was eager to know, what was that she required help for. Considering the fact that she was perfect in almost everything, this had to be an emotional problem, something she wasn't capable of solving herself .But what could the request possib-

"I...I-uh" I was snapped out of my thoughts as she started speaking. I found myself leaning forward as to listen to her words more properly. She exhaled and finally spoke out-

"I want others to understand me whilst I understand them. I want to have relations purely based on trust rather than reliance. I don't want others to completely rely on me nor do I want to rely on someone else. I know how stupid it sounds, that I want to rely on others to solve my dependency issues, but after hearing Yuigahama-san, I just felt like speaking out my feelings, as it is the only way we can get to know each other." She concluded with teary eyes.

Yuigahama instantly embraced her and said, "Yukinon, it's not stupid at all you know, it is completely normal for a friend to rely on another friend." Yuigahama stated with a relieving smile on her face, probably because she was happy that her best friend had opened up.

I couldn't stop but give out a genuine smile myself as I was happy for them.

I was about leave them so that they could share their moment at peace, before Yuigahama continued, "Yukinon you need not worry anymore, I and Hikki will help you till the very last. Right, Hikki?"

Now this was wrong. For her to solve her problems, I had to leave the scene. She wouldn't be able to solve her problem, if she relied on someone other than her friend, Yuigahama. I was at a complete loss of words and just wanted a miracle to happen so as to get myself away from this situation, without hurting anyone's feelings.

"I don't thin-"

"OHHHH Hikigaya-kun…and Yukino-chan what a pleasant surprise" YESSS I was saved, though it was not a pleasant savior, it worked just fine. Yukinoshita Haruno had come to my help.

"NEE-SAN"

"Am I disturbing something between YOU TWO" She teased while poking her finger on my cheek. Even though I was happy that she saved me, I was pretty pissed at her for reacting like this considering the current situation.

"Yahallo Gahama-chan, sorry I didn't notice you"

"Oh, Yahallo Haruno-san"

"Anyways Yukino-chan I guess this place is about to close, so shouldn't we leave?"

"No Than-"

"I suppose we should leave, even I've got some work to do" Sorry for interrupting in between, Yukinoshita, but this had to be done, or else things would've become more complex.

"Sure…, I guess so" Yukinoshita said in a defeated tone.

As we were walking to the exit, I gathered up my courage and spoke to Yukinoshita," Oi Yukinoshita", she looked at my direction and blinked her eyes so as to listen to me, "You know about your request, I'm not opposing it or anything but don't you think this type of a sensitive request should've been made directly to your friend rather than the whole social club." I conveyed while trying my hardest to keep my eyes away from her.

"Huh, I'm sorry to be rude but I don't get you" she said.

"Well, You know, y-you should've addressed the request to your friends rather than your club mates." I just couldn't say it to her directly.

"Well I don't have any other friends except for the ones at the social club, so what are you trying to imply, Hikigaya-kun?" She asked. She was probably confused.

I took a deep breath and was just about to say it to her directly, before Yukinoshita Haruno took a notice of the things going on behind her and decided to interrupt, "Yukino-chan would you like to have dinner with me tonight?", and yet saved me again.

"NO", was the clear answer from Yukinoshita, but Haruno continued, "Hikigaya-kun please convince your girlfriend to have dinner with me, I promise I'll give her back to you tomorrow." She said while winking at me.

Ignoring the "girlfriend" thing, I asked Yukinoshita to come a bit close so that I could whisper it into her ear. As I was about to start, we both blushed, but I continued, "Don't you think opening up to her will probably help solve your problems with your family, you know one step at a time. I know I shouldn't be meddling with your family matters, but still please consider her offer, just for my sake." I hated myself for doing this, but it was just something which would help her in the longer go.

Eventually, Yukinoshita gave some consideration to her offer, and decided to go with her. I kept my composure, to stop myself from giving away the actual thing.

We bid each other goodbyes and proceeded to leave. Yukinoshita's left together, which allowed me to get some privacy to talk to Yuigahama.

* * *

"Oi Yuigahama, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked

"I…I don't think-"

"I think that, I've got the solution to Yukinoshita's request." I interrupted her. She startled.

"Oh…Ok then, let's talk about it on the way."

"Here it goes…." I explained it all to her and she just listened to me with all her attention.

"But Hikki it is completely fine for friends to depend on each other."

"And that is why I am assured that 'only' you can help her."

"A…And what about you Hikki, don't you wanna help Yukinon?"

"I'm just an acquaintance Yuigahama, so don't count me in"

"What do you mean? You're her friend too Hikki."

"Well she already rejected my advances to be her friend twice, so your return seems meaningless" I didn't mind it at all, knowing how Yukinoshita was, but in order to convince her, I had to play this card.

"B…But Hikki I don't think I'll be able to do this all by myself."

That is true indeed. Yuigahama might be her friend, but doing it all by herself will be a problem, even for her.

"You can always call me if you need any help, but make sure that Yukinoshita doesn't hear our conversations, but I'll provide help only on phone." I suggested.

"That seems better!" Yuigahama exclaimed with a smile on her face.

We remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

As we reached her home, she turned towards me and embraced me and said,

"Thank you Hikki"

Before I could say anything, she continued

"For everything you have done for Yukinon, Me and the Service Club." She tightened her grip even more.

"U-Uh, I didn't do anything to be honest." I replied while averting my gaze from her.

"You will never appreciate yourself, will ya?" She said with a grin.

"Won't you even consider changing?" She continued.

"Why would I change? Aren't I perfect already? After all I love myself this way, which is the most important aspect, if I'm not wrong." I answered with a proud tone, which was probably a sham as I was lying not only to her but to myself too.

"EHH Hikki, so gross."

The Hell lady, don't disrespect my feelings.

Yuigahama continued, "Once Yukinon's request is done, Me and Yukinon will help you with yours."

"What request?" I knew what she was talking about, but wanted to shove this thought away.

"Idiot, you forgot your own request" I remained silent hoping for another riddle.

"Didn't you say that you wanted something genuine" I completely forgot that this was Yuigahama not Yukinoshita, what an airhead, can't even understand that I didn't want to talk about that embarrassing thing.

"About that, I think that it is something I should handle on my own." I tried my best to diffuse this embarrassing situation.

"Do you even know what exactly is it that you're seeking?"

I remained silent.

"I knew it!" How did she see through me? I guess she isn't such an airhead after all.

I had to get this awkwardness away, so I said, "It's getting late, I guess I should leave." I know that was pretty shite but what else did you expect from me anyways.

"Oh…yeah, even I lost track of time hehe." She said, biting her tongue.

"Good Night Hikki!" And then she waved me goodbye.

I nodded to the gesture.

* * *

As I was walking towards my home, a question kept bugging me in the inside,

"What exactly AM I seeking?"

I thought about it for some time, but then I did the most appropriate thing ever, jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Now, before you guys bombard me up, I accept that this chapter might have not been interesting, but I'd like to assure you that the sequences in the next 5 chapters will focus on Hachiman and Haruno(no romantic connections, so don't ship them YET ;) but she'll be the one to help Hachiman understand what he seeks.) As for the Ships, I haven't decided it yet. Even though I am a YukinoXHachiman shipper, I can't tell whom he'll end up with. So the probabilities are –**

 **Yukino 30%**

 **Yui 20%**

 **Haruno 15%**

 **(Miura, Kawasaki, Iroha etc.) 15%**

 **Alone 20%**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, this is Ryuk007. Thanks for the follows, and for the reviews for the previous chapter. Just so people don't get confused by the summary of the story, I've changed it. And as I didn't receive any criticism on** **Yukino's Request** **, I've decided to keep it that way.**

 **As for the introduction of the other characters, it will all take place in the next 4-5 chapters, as these chapters will focus only on the interactions of Hachiman, Yukino and Yui won't make any major impacts (Yui will have sequences where she calls Hachiman for help). Just to get it clear, Hachiman is not abandoning Yukino; rather he is playing the role of the Dark Night. Anyways, Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

It's been a month since that day when Yukinoshita spoke about her request. The three of us haven't met since then, as we all stopped going to the clubroom because of our Final Exams. Even though I didn't interact with them, they seem to have become pretty close. Yuigahama told me that she had been going to Yukinoshita's apartment to study. To be honest, it was pretty hard for me at first; not seeing the only two people, aside from my family, that I held dear, but I was able to avert my mind and emotions by keeping myself busy in studies, as it is one of my 108 loner skills.

Now that our exams are over and vacations have begun, "I can finally get some re-

*TRING* *TRING*

"HIKKI!" Oh bullocks

"Yo"

" 'sigh' I'm going to Yukinon's house, Wish me luck" That's correct, I completely forgot to tell you that Yuigahama called me and said that she wasn't able to help Yukinoshita for her request, as both of th-,*shakes head* Yukinoshita was too busy studying and that's why Yuigahama decided to help her out during the vacations.

"Uh Oh, Best of Luck"

"I'll hang up now, ok? Take care." Whaaat! That's it.

"Hmm, bye" I hanged up.

I thought she might ask for my help even before starting her quest. It seems like she isn't such an airhead after all.

"Thank god for that. Now, I guess I should get some re-"

*TRING* *TRING*

"What is it NOW?"

"Hoi, Hachiman, is that how you greet your elders?"

Huh…I checked my phone, and it said 'MOM'. I should stop worrying about Yuigahama, she seems pretty confident of herself. Phew…finally the gods have shown some mercy towards me.

"Hoi, are you ignoring me or something."

"Uh…sorry mom, I didn't see the caller id"

"Is anyone disturbing you?" Yes and her name is Mrs. Asami Hikigaya.

"Just a spam phone number"

"Oh…that's relieving"

"Anyways, why did you call me?"

"Can't a mother talk to her beloved son?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wa-Wait, I will reach Chiba in 2 hours, so come to pick me up at the station.

"Why are you coming here, all of a sudden?"

"You see, just like you, even I have my vacations now, so I just wanted to spend some quality time with my family, after all we meet so rarely."

That doesn't sound convincing at all.

"Hachiman, are you still there?"

"Oh-ok, I'll be there."

"I'll give you a call when I reach"

"Sure Mom, bye"

"Bye" she hanged up the call.

* * *

2 hours later…..

"HACHIMAN, come here!" My mom waved at me.

I went up to her and greeted her,

It was actually a nice feeling to get to see her after such a long time.

"Wake up daydreamer; we need to get a cab"

"Uh- yeah let's go"

I lifted her bag, and then we proceeded to the cabs.

"Could you please take us to the Central Shopping Mall?" my mom asked the Cab Driver

"Sure, Hop in." said the Cab Driver.

We settled in and the cab started to make way to its destination.

"Don't you feel tired? Shouldn't we have gone home first?" I asked my mom. You must be thinking that I'm a caring son, but all I had to do was just go home, make an excuse and bang, she won't take me with her.

"Don't try to outsmart me Hachiman; I know exactly what you plan to do once we get home." It is confirmed Ladies and Gentlemen that I got my people reading skills from my mom.

I remained silent.

The Cab Driver was laughing at our exchange.

* * *

We reached there in about 30 minutes.

My mom bought her stuff pretty quickly, but was struck on what gift should she buy for Komachi.

"What about my gift?" I asked

"That can wait." She said nonchalantly

"Umm…Which one would she prefer?" My mom asked me to select one of the three dresses she picked up.

"Beats me"

"Why did I even bring you here" Exactly, why did you?

"Beats me"

"Will you shut up please?" She joined her hands and requested me.

"Yeah no problem"

After she decided on what to buy for Komachi, we proceeded to the café.

"Oh Oi, Hikigaya- Kun" The voice sent shivers up my spine. Please don't tell me you are who I think you are.

The moment I turned to the direction of the voice, I saw the devil waving at me. Yes, your guess is correct; it was no one other than Yukinoshita Haruno.

As she approached me, she was taken by surprise by my mom.

"Huh, is that you, Haruno?"

"Oh, Hello there, Asami-san" What exactly is going on here? I've never been so confused my whole life.

"Nice to see you after such a long time" my mom continued their conversation.

"The same goes for me"

To get rid of the confusion I decided to interrupt, "Ahem…Ahem, would you two mind explaining what exactly is going on in here"

"Oh so you're HER son, I thought you were some other Hikigaya because you two don't resemble in any way." She laughed heartedly while saying that.

Ignoring her comment, I asked again, "How do you two know each other?"

"Well, as much as I remember, I met her in a business convention in which she came with her father, about 2 years ago." My mom answered.

"That's right." Haruno-san said.

"Now that you've gotten your answer, let me ask you one, how do YOU know her?" Mom asked me, with curiosity.

Unfortunately, Haruno-san answered her instead, "I'm his girlfri…"she winked and smirked at the same time. "…end's sister" Phew…Wait WHAT.

My mom looked shocked; probably because she thought that her good-for-nothing son has actually got a girlfriend.

"I and her sister are just club mates, so don't take a different conclusion."

"Eh, Hikigaya-kun you're so boring" If this conversation stays put, I'll lose so much of my precious time. I'll have to do som-

"Anyways Asami-san, would you mind if I take Hikigaya-kun for some time?" Wait, what?

"Absolutely not" Where's my say in this?

Haruno-san nodded to the statement.

Before we started to move, my mother said,

"Hachiman, give me a call when you're done."

"Sure"

Soon we reached the rooftop restaurant, and as soon as we took our seats, I asked, "Why'd you ask me to come here? Did you need something?"

"What have you been doing about Yukino-chan's request? I saw that Yuigahama-chan has been coming to her apartment, but you don't seem to be involved. Might I know why?"

"I don't think that telling you about it would be the most appropriate thing to do."

"Hmm… I think I understand why." After long pause she continued again.

"Anyways, did you find out the precise meaning of YOUR request?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"I think I know the solution to your query." She continued.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Trust me; I've experienced the same thing before"

I was startled by her response, but somehow managed to get back on my senses.

"So, how about this, you tell me my answer and I'll tell you yours. Deal" Haruno-san said. Well it only seems fair.

"Alright, so here it goes…" I narrated it all to her.

"That's about it" I said as I concluded.

She looked up to the sky and mumbled, "You never disappoint Hikigaya-kun; I must say that she is really lucky to have someone like you take care of her."

I didn't actually understand what she meant.

"And as for your solution, I can't really tell you about it." Wait, did she just-

"But I can show you." She said in a deep voice.

I didn't understand anything, but I guess I'll just have to trust her on this.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, could you call your mom here, I need to have a talk with her."

"Sure thing"

As soon as my mom arrived, I was asked to leave the scene as, they needed to talk business.

"Ok mom, give me a call when you're done."

* * *

15 minutes later…..

*TRING* *TRING*

"Hachiman, come to the 'Nike' store A.S.A.P, don't ask any questions."

"Ok"

The moment I arrived, I saw Mom and Haruno-san talking in there.

"What is it?" I asked

"Oh I called you here give you your present." At that moment I was the happiest person alive. Come on Mom give it to me already.

"Come on, and try on some of these" What lay in front of me were, some gym apparels and a select number of training shoes.

"Why would I need these?"

"Because I've decided to enroll you to a gym" I looked to the other being present with us, who was grinning, and instantly understood that she was behind all this.

"What if I decline?"

"I'll cut off all your allowances for 2 months." My mom said.

"No problem, I'll do a part time job." Yeah that's right, don't mess with me woman.

Suddenly Haruno-san, whispered in my ears, something which made me accept their decision. She said "If you don't want me to tell Yukino-chan about your expedition, kindly oblige to us." She really is damn scary.

After we finished buying my 'present', Haruno-san said,

"So I'll leave now, Asami-san, I hope you remember everything we talked about."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure everything goes accordingly."

"I guess I'll have to trust you on this"

They both share a laugh among them.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, make sure you come the gym tomorrow"

"As if I even have a choice." I retorted

She grinned to my response.

As we were about to leave, Haruno-san grabbed my shoulder and whispered,

"Whatever happens, don't you ever leave her, ok?" she said in a deep voice.

I didn't know what she was talking about, so I simply nodded.

She gave me a smile and bid me farewell.

* * *

As we reached home, I simply changed into my casual wear, and proceeded to the drawing room to watch some TV.

Suddenly, my mom came to me, and said, "Hachiman we need to talk"

"U-Uh, ok"

She seated next to me and said,

"Now that, you've agreed on going to the gym, there is another thing I'll ask you to do."

"And what is it?"

"You'll have to go to social events with me"

"What if I decline?"

"I'll make sure that you don-...nothing actually it's your decision to make." She put her hands on my shoulders and said,

"But please understand this, after learning about your lifestyle from Komachi and Haruno, I'm actually concerned about you. I know that you prefer doing things your way, which I'm not against, but you need to change your _ways_ Hachiman. So do consider this, if not for yourself, do it for me." She said in the softest tone I've ever heard.

I simply nodded.

After we finished having dinner, I went to my room thinking about how right my mother's words were.

The moment I launched myself on my bed, my phone started ringing,

It was Yuigahama.

I answered the call.

"Yahallo Hikki."

"Yo, how did your day with Yukinoshita go?"

"It was fine; I guess I'm able to slightly understand her"

"Did Haruno-san cause any problems?" I had to ask this as she (Haruno) held some confidential knowledge.

"Nope" She retorted.

"B-but Hikki"

"What?"

"Yukinon was disappointed and sad when she saw only me turn up to her apartment." What is this feeling that I'm experiencing right now, my chest feels tight.

"I'm sure that she'll get a hold of it as time passes by, she didn't get the title 'Ice Queen' out of the blue." I had to loosen up the situation.

We both shared a laugh.

"Anyways Hikki, what should I do with Yukinon tomorrow, you know I'm like out of ideas…hehe" REALLY! You're out of ideas after just one day. Well this is Yuigahama we are talking about, so it could be accepted.

"Why don't you go to the movies with her?"

"Yeah Yeah, this idea is great, I'll go the new Pan-san movie with her tomorrow."

"Great."

"Goodnight, Hikki, I'll call again tomorrow." As expected from you.

"Yeah sure, Goodnight"

I guess I'll have to add this (her calls) to my 'vacation' schedule too.

HAAAAAAAH Fuck my life.

* * *

 **Well I suppose that the concept of the story is clearer to you guys now. Basically, the 1** **st** **chapter was a cover up for the absence of Yui and Yukino in the early chapters, as these chapters will only focus on Hachiman's development. Since they have a vacation for 2 months, they will go to Sobu from Chapter 5 or 6 onwards. Regarding the ships, I still haven't decided it so you guys can keep guessing. One things for sure, that even if he ends up alone, I'll make sure it is one heck of an ending. I think about the story during recess in school, so that assures that I will update at least once every week as I am able to write only during weekends. This week will be an exception as I have MUN committee sessions on 3, 4, 5 June, so please accept my apology. I guess I'll end it here, thank you for reading this chapter.**


End file.
